Season 4
The fourth season of Rails of Highland Valley is the current season. It premiered on July 28, 2018. Episodes # Pet Sitter - Lily finds a dog on the station platform and tries to take care of it. # Long Hood Forward - Will runs a train long hood forward, but things don't go as planned. # The Fog Strikes Again - More fog comes around Halloween. # Delay After Day - The engines try to help Mr. Edwards so that he can stop running late all the time. # Return of an ACe - Kerry is put back into service after two years of being out of service following a derailment. # Track Fever - Josiah experiences a condition similar to highway hypnosis while pulling a freight train. # The Grass Is Greener - WIP # The Wrath of PSR - TBA Shorts * Anger Management - After Mike breaks Mr. Edwards' computer, he is sent to an anger management class. * Nicholas and the Railcams - Nicholas and his friends discuss the problems with webcam railfanning. * Neville The Big Game Train - With Neville continuing his unacceptable behavior, he becomes another Big Game unit. * Not-So Happy Trails - Benjamin complains about trailing and leads to other engines doing the same. Specials * Sixteen Strong Years - The story of Paul’s life on CSX. * The Golden West - Competition on the east coast peaks when a gold mine reopens and Chessie System and Conrail are offered trackage rights. * Engines vs. Zombies - Zomboss exacts revenge on Lilim and Michael for accidentally getting his paint dirty. (WIP) Characters Introduced * Paul (CSX) * Daniel (CSX) * Kenny * John * Hes0305 * Holmes * Fred * Mr. Shibley * Caleb * Ty * Ryan (CSX) * Ryan Returning Characters * Nicholas * Will * Lily * Shawn * Josiah * Lilim * Jordan * Mr. Edwards * Paul * Omer * Jaleel * Waidy * Cleveland * Carter * Rosalina * Nathan * Warrior * Josh * Darin * Trey * Mr. Dunn * Mr. Soldan * Brian * Dave * Larry * Dark Dream * Andy * Chris * Jared * Rhyon * Adam * Waluigi * Trey * Tiffany * Ben (CSX) * Ely * Theseus * Matt * Freddy * Wario * Ash * Lenny * Chuck * Jack * Dakota * Darcy * Jerome * Umit * Justin (Amtrak) * Quips * Jaden * Mort * Daisy * Kaiba * Mike * Heather * Cure Dream * Tannen * Marie * Peter * Rocco * Kaleb * Marie (KCS) * Kevin (FXE) * Colton * Liam * Sam * Benson * Mitch * Jaden * Neville * Meg * Kyle * Timothy * Cure Black * Cure White * Nicholas (KCS) * Felix * Justin * O.J. * Teduka * Arthur * Benjamin * Michael * Cameron * Arika * Dennis * Daniel * Mordecai * Rigby * Amber * Fred * Momoka * Sportacus * Ashley * Ralph * Vera * Cure Dream * Leopold * Mindy * Woody * Eileen * Kevin * Peach * Terry * Skips * Lilie * John (SP) * Dora * Eddie * Barry (CSX) * Harrison * Mater * Joe * Foxy * Alan * William * J.P. * Stephanie * Spencer * Schneider * Melvin * Wallace * Miranda * Matthew * Jun * Fives * Margaret * Zane * May * Mr. Wyatt * Brock * Kris * Vanellope * Misty * Elvin * Mario * Luigi * Ryusei * Ray * Philip (does not speak) * Pamela * Elsa * Manabu * Homer * Bruce * Cure Mint * Jared (UP) * Eddie * David * Robbie * Johnny * McQueen * Mitchell * Nyou * Lois * Doug * Quagmire * Steve * Zach * Parker (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first season to have an intro that reused a song from the previous intros. ** This will also be the last season of the series before the reboot. Category:Seasons Category:Season 4